


痴人说梦

by BinRock



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinRock/pseuds/BinRock
Summary: 要是你向人们问起我的另一个称号，他们会告诉你这是那个不可捉摸的医鬼边上的一个随从，一个助手，多年来似乎从未变过；要是你向人们问起杰森·陶德，他们会告诉你这是个偷布鲁斯·韦恩传家宝汽车轮胎结果反被收养的毛小子，而他十五岁就死了。





	1. Chapter 1

我就是在那条街遇到那个男人的，街的名字我不记得了，哥谭这样的街道长长短短有几十条，除了名字它们其实没什么区别。但他不一样，没人不认识他。通常，对一个地方小报的记者来说，无人不晓的角色能见上面的太少了。在哥谭你却不会有此顾虑，哥谭的名人手脚并用也数不过来。

凡是在哥谭位列名人榜的，那就多半有点不正常。倘若你要问谁是头号选手，对不起，市民为这件事吵了不下二十年，从街坊邻里到社交网站，从我出生到工作，这把交椅到底该谁坐依然成悬念（我真不懂，这是选吉祥物吗？）。目前看来，呼声最高的有两位：其中一位是小丑——谁也不知道他真名，人们就这么叫他。我不确定我是否真见过他。有人说他是个红发青年，有人却说他已中年，头发也是绿的。有人说他面色惨白，眼球外凸，有人又认为他脸上是戴着层别的人皮。比起一个真实人物，他更像个都市传说。你总能不时看到目击报告，用词极尽耸人听闻之能，好似这个人老是从暗处凭空出现，狞笑着冲你扑上来，无从预料。虽然没人嘴上明说，但想必我市早就聚齐了数以万计的观众坐在各自家里期待这个神秘人物来一场好戏，可年复一年，这事看起来已经没什么盼头。小丑除了被强行扣上几起悬疑案主犯的帽子以外，并无其他重大建树。可人们依然怕他，好像这是什么自然规律一样。要我说，人们总是搞不清自己怕的到底是什么东西。

另一个我挺熟，布鲁斯·韦恩，同样大名鼎鼎，也同样好不到哪去。当然，这是我一面之词，他的追求者绝不这么想。这一位姓名倒是齐全，也有血有肉，可人们丝毫不关心。因为人们通常知道的并不是那个在城东南开着诊所的布鲁斯·韦恩，而是一个穿梭在城边棚屋和山间乡野的影子，夜夜把穷人从地狱门前拽回来。听起来实在都是善举，但即便如此，人们对他的恐惧并不曾比小丑少过几分。多有意思？他要救人，人却怕他。他自然也有外号，也默认接受，不过既然已经让读者知晓他的一个名字，就不该再提另一个。

这时读者就要发问了：“那你究竟又是个什么人物，能二者皆知，享有我们没有的特权？”

首先，我自知声名不比上述两位来得显赫，其次，这压根他妈的就不是什么特权。我们老是对那些自己得不到的东西抱有过高期望，是不是？想要假面具的人就得戴上它。要是你向人们问起我的另一个称号，他们会告诉你这是那个不可捉摸的医鬼边上的一个随从，一个助手，多年来似乎从未变过；要是你向人们问起杰森·陶德，他们会告诉你这是个偷布鲁斯·韦恩传家宝汽车轮胎结果反被收养的毛小子，而他十五岁就死了。

韦恩家有座庄园，在哥谭北面，杰森·陶德没死之前就住在那儿。早几十年，当韦恩还是全城首富，它无疑是人们心里最明亮辉煌的一栋建筑，如今它也随主人家光芒暗淡下去，静默地伫立在原地，不时收容一点人们的流言蜚语。只稍看一眼你就会感到，对于孩子，只要是一个孩子，它便显得未免太过宏大。孩子拥有的东西不多，聚起来大不过一只蜡烛，可这样一只蜡烛的光亮永远也没法把那样的大房间填满。那些孩童无限的奇思妙想也够不着的黑暗只能使人战栗，连回声也抖抖索索。因此开始的日子我难免要怀念几下自己曾经住过的棚屋，我躺在木板床上，一会儿闻霉味，一会儿闻烟味，小孩并不对它们见怪，只会习惯，而不论怎么说，那都是一只蜡烛就能过活的日子。

在学校的时候情况尚可，我性子有点恶劣，倒还没到引人发嫌的地步，同学不介意和我玩玩。然而到了假期，你便不得不接受方圆十里找不到一个同龄人的事实，当我打开卧室窗户远眺，只能隐约瞧见韦恩家族墓地后方地平线上铁杉林深色的影子。于是这时我只得在宅子里四处转转，偶尔在书房停留一会儿，后来大部分时间都在书房。在我把整面墙所有看得见的书名通认完数遍之后，老管家阿尔弗雷德突然塞给了我书柜的钥匙。

但这些不过都是日常的琐碎，讲起来也烦，我那时生活的主要部分和它们并不相干。因为布鲁斯·韦恩比起在诊所闷坐着更喜欢徒步远涉，带着堪堪够用的工具到那些压根请不起医生的地方去，烧壶水消个毒便做场手术。在我发现这个机密之后，哪怕途中要翻越山丘，过河入林，我也几乎回回在场。有时我会帮点小忙，尽管周围的健康人类总对我的参与抱以诧异的目光，而有时，我只是在那儿看。布鲁斯偶尔和我搭句话，语调平淡地作几下讲解，其余时间都在专心工作。疾病逗留的地方是何种场面不言自明，那确实需要些毅力才能让你站稳脚跟。很难说我究竟是如何坚持到底的，我自然目睹也感受到痛苦，可也许多年以前我住在哥谭城边时已经看过许多类似的痛苦了。

这一切都发生于黑夜之中。许多偏僻地方的穷人并不知道现在韦恩家究竟是哪号人物，那些认得布鲁斯·韦恩的，在他全副武装的情况下也很难辨出其真实身份。如此一来，一个神秘的英雄形象便在那些人中间传开了——至少大多数人叫他英雄。再后来全哥谭都知道了这回事，议论声四起，有人崇拜他，有人轻视他，有人质疑这是否合法，总而言之，没人试图接近他。而布鲁斯·韦恩只是个长期怠工，肆意挥霍依然厚实的家底的浪子而已，谁也不曾把这俩想到一块儿去。

谈及此处，我并不打算总结一番对这些过往的感想，我只能说，它们确实在那。在这以后，杰森·陶德十五岁被宣告死亡，十八岁才得以返乡，那时记得他的人早就少了一半。尽管如此我也仍旧无法凭借老身份生活，只得弄套证件，披一层新皮，在报社混了个职位。几年过去，哥谭一如既往，布鲁斯·韦恩也是一样，但我并不愿再找他。再者，以往挂在我身上的称号，早就交给另一个男孩保管了。

我依然喜爱夜间生活，因此晚上也干过一段时间不法勾当，最后不了了之。在此期间，布鲁斯凑巧得知了我复生的消息，我们偶尔见面，基本不联系。至于那个替代品，我自然更加没有兴趣。也就是这个时候，在你人生两个阶段过渡的地方，在一个中午和下午之间的时段，我在街上漫步，遇到了迪克·格雷森。他没看见我，但我看见了他。

有件事我没提，那就是那个称号也并非首先便属于我。迪克·格雷森才是这个玩意的创始人，只此一家，不可替代。我头回见他时他还是马戏团里一个穿亮黄色紧身衣的杂技小演员，后来由于表演事故，他成了遗孤，时在现场的布鲁斯·韦恩毫不犹豫收养了他。等我长到获此殊荣的年龄，他已远走他乡。因而某种意义上，我不过是一个传奇的续写和润色者罢了。

你看，我总是比这人先认识他。我在整个英雄生涯里和他的交际并不多，当我第一次主动朝他伸手自我介绍的时候，他望着我一言不发，我便预感结局如此。早先的时候他几乎一年也见不着一次，布鲁斯听到他的名字时脸色也不太好看，待隔阂消退，他才开始抽空回来住一住。这时我便要忍气吞声地在阿福理所应当的神色下和他分享一间卧室，一张床铺，啊，韦恩庄园到底是太大了。如此生硬的相处当然起不到丝毫破冰的效用，反而更催生了彻骨的寂静。从始至终，恐怕我们谁也不想了解彼此。

于是我拿不定主意究竟要不要上去，他站在路牌下边，手里握着杯咖啡，一副思索该往何处去的模样。有个挽着红色辫子的姑娘路过时他分了下神，但那也只是一瞬的事。我无法说出他有些什么变化，也许是隔得太远，也许是一直以来我从未对他的模样有个完全清晰的认知。在我几乎就要放弃这个念头时，他的目光却对了上来。我看到他眯起眼，然后又缓缓睁开。那让我心中一怵。他的身子晃了一下，嘴唇即将张开，但我抢先一步朝他走过去。

等我到了跟前，他的眼睛依旧没眨过一下。我等着他上上下下把我打量了三遍，这才从喉咙里挤出一点声音：“嗨。”

他又盯着我过了好一会儿，忽然笑起来，可这个笑容在脸上发散到一半却僵住了。他想把手放进上衣口袋，可后知后觉还拿着杯咖啡。看他缓不过神，我撇起嘴，呼出口气，一把揽上他的肩将他拽到旁边无人的砖巷里。在此之前，除了为数不多的几次搏斗，我几乎从未和他有什么肢体接触。

这么做似乎确实让他稍微喘过口气，他站开一步，眼皮终于也重新眨动起来，这时那个失败的笑容彻底消失了，他仰头闭上眼，用微不可闻的声音说：“噢。对不起。对不起。”

以道歉开头的谈话绝不会有什么好结果。我皱了下眉，压住心里隐隐的火气，干巴巴地说：“我刚好路过。”

“到底发生了什么？”他像是忽略了我的话，眼里还全是不可置信，“ 你在这？你？”

“那要不要我打你一拳？”

“可布鲁斯告诉我——这怎么可能？”

“哈，”我笑了一声，压根是报复性的，“所以他还没告诉你。”

“什么意思？”他看着我。“……他已经知道了？”

我耸耸肩。“我为你感到遗憾。”

他的双眼瞪得更大了。有那么一刹，我询问自己究竟该不该这么做。

“所以，那是真的吗？你遇到了小丑，他杀了你？”他问。

“算是吧，你懂的，天有点黑。”

“该死，杰森，不要这样！”

“我他妈能怎么样？”我笑着说，“我被人从瀑布上推下去的时候我也以为我死定了。可我就是没死成，脑子还摔坏了不少。我他妈能怎么办？”

他脸上那恨不得揍自己一拳的表情让我立刻有点后悔了。和他这样的人说话很容易陷入一个困境，那就是他表现出的一切是那么真实，你甚至没法通过打趣来摆脱它们。

“我，我很抱歉，”他似要伸手上来，我躲开了，“你还好吗？”

“别动手动脚。”

“布鲁斯从没说过他没找到你。”

“他心里多的是东西没说过。不过也不一定，毕竟我神智恢复以前的事屁都不记得一个，万一是我自个儿从棺材里爬出来的呢？”

他又盯着我看了。接着我看到他低头用力揉了揉眼睛，突然感到大事不妙。“天啊，我不知道……你还活着，杰森——我该说什么？”

他最后的语调近乎崩溃。我知道这总要发生，可结果摆在眼前时依然不知所措。那时，格雷森和我稀少的共处时光从我头脑中掠过，我并不能真正理解他为何能对一个半生不熟的人也表露这样的心情。哥谭顾自运转，无暇哀悼一个死去的男孩，这我已经不想去责备。可他却停下来了，简直义无反顾，诗人也许会称颂他，我只感到有点恼火。

 

我在报社曾有机会做一次有关迪克·格雷森的专题，不过最后推给了别人。目前他在我市以心理咨询师闻名，被认为尤其擅长应对青少年成长问题，这听起来简直就像个悖论。来自布鲁德海文的约翰谈到他的时候总是痛心疾首，显然是难以忘怀格雷森在他老家做警察的日子，不过土生土长的哥谭市民可管不着。做完专访回来的克兰西当即宣布布鲁斯·韦恩在她心中将被后调到第二顺位，由此还掀起一阵不小的风波。因为荒唐的是，哪怕人们并不知道真相，他们之中的绝大多数也对韦恩单方面培养出了一种特别的感情，神圣不容侵犯，他的养子也不行。

很可惜，这样潜伏在暗处的观察并不能使我真正光临夜翼心理咨询中心时做有充分的准备。我干瞪着那黑蓝二色的招牌看了半天，依然感受到极强的冲击力，于是最后毫不犹豫地作出结论：“他肯定分给了你四分之一的家产。”

“别污蔑我。我是白手起家。”格雷森说。

“否则这无法解释你如何挂着这样一个傻啦吧唧的招牌还能有生意吃饱饭。”

“那可是我特地选的。克拉克·肯特的《氪星年代记》，你在庄园的时候没看过吗？夜翼是拯救氪星的大英雄。布鲁斯收藏了一堆周年纪念版，不过从来没拆。”

“噢，看了有一半，而我现在有点高兴自己没时间看完另一半了。”

“……帮个忙杰森，过几月再这么开玩笑，我现在还不好接受。”

“随你的便，”我耸耸肩说，但实际上想怎么开玩笑那是我的自由。也不要误会，这并不代表那事儿真不重要，只是再如何也和他没多大关系。有时我确实不介意开点这样的玩笑去伤害什么人。

“那么你就是哥谭晚报上那个‘狐狸’？”

“是‘死神’。”我纠正道。

“挺蠢的。”他若有所思地点头。

“轮不到夜翼来说这话。”

“上次来做采访的是你同事？她紧张得铅笔都快掰断了。”

“你自己也知道为什么。”

“我这儿很安全。”

“安全吗？”我挑眉，“你不会和病人上床？”

“当然不会！”他即刻反驳，像是有点生气，“这是职业基本素养，杰森，别质疑我。再说，这也不合法。”

“噢，不合法的玩意我们也不是没干过。”

“那不一样，而且那根本就不该用合法与否来衡量。”

“瞧这话说的。”我不由地笑了声。

“怎么？”

“别告诉我你还是支持他。”我盯着他。

他的眼神毫不退缩。“当然。”

“可你也没有选择回去。你看，从你这到那间诊所只用十分钟而已。”

“有些事没那么容易回去，杰森，我猜你也知道。”

我不作回答，而就是这一刻停顿突然让我感到一种不可名状的荒谬。几年之后，我正在和迪克·格雷森若无其事的聊天，好像对方真是什么值得叙旧的老友一样。没人提起韦恩庄园里的那些琐事。也许共历灾难过后的人类确实会变得更加团结，不过人应当有数，这都是短暂的假象罢了。

后来我在门前与格雷森道别，没再多言几句便匆匆走掉，某种直觉告诉我下一秒他搞不好就要自然而然地露出一个鼓励性的眼神，让我去乐观面对生活了。格雷森大概已经看出了什么，或者自以为他看出了什么，但我不想理睬。他从来不在我的白名单上。

下午三点我到老城区做了采访，然后便回报社和罗伊一起闷头打字到天黑，克兰西不知去了何处逍遥，上回她坐在格雷森办公室里和那人谈笑风声时，我只不过在家修下水管道。晚饭自然而然被略过，快十点时我俩才准备下楼吃顿夜宵，那会一旁的汤姆甚至依然谢绝了我们的邀请。他得算是我们业界的一大红人——所有和那个哥谭魅影相关的新闻几乎都是他第一时间报道，内容同时惊人得详尽，仿佛他十岁的时候也曾被收养一样。据说受小时候营养不良的影响，他对健身痴迷到了过分的程度，从如今他肌肉发达的魁梧身材来看，你确实很难猜到他的真实职业。他没上过什么学，却靠自己习得一身本领，也许正因此而变得独来独往，有些神经质。

在楼下时，罗伊顶了下我的肩膀：“没准不久汤姆就会发现那哥们究竟是谁了。”

“我觉得还是你发现的可能性比较大。”我头也不回。

“拜托，那他妈是汤姆。”他一头说着话一头把热狗肠递给我，“上帝在这人身上开的先例太多了，不差这一个。”

“那上帝给那人的优惠券也没少几张。”

“喔，怪才对决，不是吗？汤姆也应该被列入名人榜。”

“这倒是。”

“也许他早就猜到是谁，只是没有说出来而已。”罗伊说，“你想想，明天的头条要是那玩意，哥谭三年之内都不需要新闻了。还有什么能比它更有意思吗？”

这确实是个灾难性的设想。全世界的报业都靠着“有意思”过活，哥谭日报也不例外。哪怕心里和电脑中早偷偷存下到大量的独家资料，我们依然每天早晨醒来便梦想哥谭市中心被捅出一个天坑。哥谭有再多奇人聚集，他们到底只是哥谭的奇人，一个小剧场的名角，放到北边的大都会去很可能就被不屑一顾。只有他，只有那一个传说确实声名远扬，让数以千万的人心中留下了对我们这个小城的印象。倘若这个传说被撕破，要对抗它引起的轩然大波可能只有让克拉克·肯特站在星球日报顶层宣布自己正是自己书中主人公，然后一跃而下。

我不知道布鲁斯究竟对汤姆作何感想。从汤姆的报道来看，他可谓对此人步步紧逼。那些简短的评论性文字读起来确实有赞美意味，但你从标点符号也能嗅到一丝不友好的气息。不过我得承认，那让人看了挺开心。我曾试想过自己来干汤姆的活，某些方面来说，我有他所没有的优势，但我知道最终我不愿意这么做。我想我不会愿意去写像他那样的评论，尽管我在自己的稿子里也干过不少对那人含沙射影的小动作。

相较于他，我所做的日常工作和调查的社会新闻当然就无味得多，但只是怪诞方面上的无味罢了。我和汤姆深入的是两片不同的阴影。他的目标是一个，而我要对着无数的人面去揭开他们背后的东西。毕竟，我从小便擅长如何蹚浑水，也从不畏惧。我并不知道这究竟能起多大效用，世上到底多得是冥顽不灵，我不过是想这么做。得益于韦恩庄园的大书架，我的表达力还不赖，足够让我呈现我想要的。

我并未想过有人会记住我在报刊上的名字，因此当格雷森问起时，我实在有点惊讶。像他这样的人并不属于我想象中的文章受众。听他的语气，似乎他还已经关注我有一段时间了，这让我更加毛骨悚然。那感觉可比发现家长长期偷看你日记来得怪异。

报社在哥谭西边，我也就近租了套公寓，大部分工作日仅仅是坐在办公桌前看成堆的邮件和资料，约几个电话采访，格雷森不常四处走动，布鲁斯偏好夜间出没，于是像那样在街头碰面的机会可以说是少得可怜，我也为之庆幸。偶尔在八卦新闻版块上看见韦恩和漂亮女郎嬉戏于高级酒店的水池的照片并无大碍，你甚至能注意到他们身后的背景里那些来自上流社会的注视，一面像是鄙夷，一面又像是在猜测这人银行账户里究竟是个什么数字。不妨一提，这也才是大部分哥谭日报读者每日注意力的落脚点。

不过，坏事从来就不是要走过某条大街时才可能迎面遇见的老朋友。从那天以后的两个月倒是风平浪静，我也未把那事太放在心上，光是每天绞尽脑汁的写稿已经足够充实生活了。可某个正午，我正端着果汁对付新拿到的文件时，手机突然响了起来。离我不远的罗伊几乎立刻就抬起了头。

“我记得你以前的铃声可没这么朋克。”他抖了下眉毛。

“噢……不，”经他这么提醒我才反应过来，顿时在心里骂了一句，“这是另外一个。”

“‘另外一个’是什么意思？”

我朝他挥了下手示意闭嘴，半是不情愿地接通那个打到杰森·陶德手机上的电话。是的，这是一个更为私人的号码，几乎无人知晓。

“嘿。”电话那边传来声音，“有空吗？”

那声音响起的同时我便火大起来。可我依然耐着性子沉闷地回应：“有事？”

“出来吃个饭？”

“不能随便找个你的女朋友？”

“呃，我最近刚被甩。”

那听起来他妈的也和我没什么关系。

“在哪？”我问他。

“还没想好。我现在在你报社楼下，你要是同意我就等你。”

“你是我见过把威胁说得最友好的人。”

“我可没这么干。所以你答应了？”

我翻了个白眼。“等两个小时。”

“好吧。”

事实上，两分钟后我便下楼去了。要是我再坐得久些，罗伊一定会冲上来刨根问底。等我走出大楼一看，格雷森站在红绿灯下，正和旁边一个矮他一头的人说话。从那时起我就知道，这人恐怕远比他看起来更不诚实。我刚灵机一动，想走上前去嘲讽似的问一句“你这不是又找了一个男朋友”，突然，某个想法在我头脑中闪电般劈开，随即卷起一阵风暴。接踵而来的便是一片熊熊大火。

旁边那个小个子的男孩首先注意到了我。他的眼睛一亮，但那是种比一般小孩的更加饶有兴味的光芒，然后冲我说道：“哇哦，杰森·陶德本人就在这。”

我的脑子里又嗡了一声。许久以前，连我自己也说不上是哪一年，当我背着阿尔弗雷德偷偷溜进哥谭城里四处闲逛，在犯罪巷附近徘徊的时候，我忽然听见了从附近巷子里传来的打斗声。从动静来看，有个人的头大概在墙上撞了好几下。混乱中夹杂着女人的啜泣和男人的叫骂。要是换做别地方的小孩，大概头也不回地便转头跑掉了。可我循声跑了过去。

情况和我想得有些出入，被按着头打的人并不是一个女人，现场唯一的女性正蹲在垃圾箱后惊恐地窥视。在她前面不远，有一个年轻人刚被另一个满脖子横肉的光头击倒在地。时间不允许我再在头脑里为此情此景想象出一个来龙去脉，我几乎下意识地捡起了脚边的半块砖头，就朝那个人后脑勺上扔去。

时至今日我依然不明白，那时我究竟是从哪来的力量做出这样一个凶狠的抛掷。我已经做好准备在那男人转头的时候就冲上去咬他的手指——虽然我在韦恩家中过了不久舒坦生活，但我永远是哥谭城边的孩子——可那砖头正中目标后，那个男人只是站在原地杵了一秒，接着便缓缓向前倒去，在半空，他的额头甚至在垃圾箱上磕了一下。

那个女人探出头来朝我张望了一眼，又怔怔地看看地上的两人，旋即抽身跑掉，留下一只鞋跟断掉的红鞋。我长出一口气，没有再叫她一声的打算，这时我童年的丰富生活经验已经重回大脑，我大概能判断出是怎么一回事。我走上前，低头打量了一下那个闭着眼的年轻人，就算额头一片青肿，一侧鼻翼破了个口，淌了不少血，你依然能看出他长得确实不赖。况且，那张脸对我来说有种莫名的熟悉。最终，在他睁眼的瞬间，我忽然意识到这究竟是何方神圣。好在他的回神速度比我更慢，让我有机会冲他摆出一个意味深长的笑，伸出手来：“哇哦，迪克·格雷森本人就在这。”

当然，格雷森段时间内没有作出丝毫回应。此时此刻，我能作出的表现绝不可能比他更好。因此我看也没看那个男孩，只是瞪向了还一脸若无其事的格雷森。

“你从哪找到的我电话？”

“我正奇怪你在电话里怎么没问。”格雷森说。

“因为现在我听完答案就可以立刻揍你一顿。”

“他和布鲁斯发生了点小口角。”旁边那个男孩说。

“噢，别说那事。”格雷森拍拍男孩的肩，“这是提姆。提姆·德雷克。”

“现在我们可以考虑哪吃午饭了吗？”我问。


	2. Chapter 2

人要是嚷嚷着一点不信什么事会发生，那恐怕在他说出口的瞬间，他就已经深信不疑了。我想我不必遮掩自己对某些戏剧性画面曾有过少许设想的事实，当然，回哥谭后的三年里我大部分时间都对此毫不在意。如果一切假设都能被允许的话，那么如今的局面称得上是皆大欢喜：我们坐在一处陋巷的中餐馆里，我和格雷森并排，那个姓德雷克的男孩在对面。我听到有个声音在对我说，也许我该干点什么别的，更不一般的，更难以容忍的，与此同时也应该被理解的。我也知道，这声音绝非玩笑，我之所以能听见它就是因为某一部分的我真心实意地想那么做。现实是我纹丝不动，不置一词，既不高兴也不遗憾。这一半要归功于格雷森，他让一切发生的有点过快了，以至于所有人都多少有点慌了神。大概他自己也不知道接下来该如何行动，便抱着手臂发起了呆。唯一还称得上从容不迫的就是对面那位，因为他正和智能手机打得火热，似乎想让眼前两团乱毛线自个儿把死结解开。  
“你的记录又被我破了，迪克，加把劲。”他抖了下肩膀，说道。  
这下我百分百确定他是故意的了。  
格雷森挠挠头，又看我一眼，“现在年轻人就这样。所以他们需要多出来做做锻炼。”  
“他肯定做了不少。”我说。  
“以后可能就没这么多了。现在哥谭就像在飞跑，没准过几年连地铁都修好了。”  
“啊，然后老东西都被甩得远远的。”  
“你觉得我们追不上了？”  
我瞪向他。“谁知道呢？”  
“我还想乐观一点。”  
“连姑娘你都追丢了，格雷森。”  
“——尤其在这件事上。”  
“不是谁一把年纪都还能对着姑娘勾手指的。”  
“啊？你多大了？”  
“四十八。”  
“二十？”  
“下个月二十一。”  
“那这么看我还是算得上年轻。”格雷森一脸信服地点头。  
“别拉我下水！”  
“不好意思，”我突然注意到姓德雷克的投来的目光，“你们平时都是这么聊天的吗？”  
“别误会，我总共和他聊过两回。”我说。  
“那也太可怕了。”  
“我觉得也是。我再也不想聊了。”  
“别轻易放弃。”格雷森说。  
我刚想刺回去，可又记起刚才德雷克的眼神，只好忍着闭了嘴。那个男孩显然也在密切观察什么东西，而我绝对不想知道那是什么。太棒了，我们这儿坐着的三个没一个省事。  
在饭菜端上来以前，只有格雷森又开口和德雷克聊了几句，大抵是些无趣的日常琐事。等午饭正式开始，无人再勉强自己发言。这时我们之间产生了一种奇妙的默契，我确信谁也不为这沉默感到尴尬，大家都心有所思，不愿去打破这面上的平衡。只是当我的注意力从眼前的事物身上抽开，逐渐远去，我立刻就意识到一切远非我所看到的如此，这顿午餐不属于三个人，不可能只属于三个人，哪怕我们互相对视时我们都在企图从对方眼底看到别的东西。有什么东西就在我们之间，但不必费心搜寻，因为我们必然找不到。毕竟许多人睁大眼睛搜寻了多年，依旧找不到丝毫踪迹。  
不久我们出了巷子，德雷克提议要去买饮料，于是我和格雷森站在街对面等他。你不可能不注意到，他不是那种过马路会灵光一闪蹦几步的孩子。他身上不属于孩子的那部分东西我很熟悉，我曾在别的地方见过，因而我情不自禁地想知道，另一个孩子在这个年龄又是什么样的。  
“他是主动跑来找布鲁斯的。”格雷森这时说。  
“谁告诉他了？”  
“他自己猜到的。”  
“还不赖，是吧？我有点同情我的同事了。”  
“他很好。他帮了不少大忙。”  
“我猜那些我肯定帮不上。”  
“杰森，我——”  
“我知道你想说什么，格雷森，所以你没必要。”我说，“虽然这话有点恶心，但是，难道你真的不明白其实这儿没什么好说的？”  
他没接话，我稍稍转身看着他。“你觉得这样有用吗？”  
“什么？”  
“把我们三个人丢到一块。你连起码的年龄代沟就解决不了，老兄。下回别接这种苦差，对你没好处。”  
“不，我不是听谁的话才这么做的。”  
“那我明白了，你就是喜欢把责任揽在你自己肩上。可我不需要，格雷森，谢你的好意，麻烦以后别再突然找上门来了。”  
“杰森。”  
“嘿，你不能指望你主动凑上来和我摆谈一顿还要我付给你钱。格雷森，我知道你以前是真的讨厌我，因为我也一点不喜欢你。所以现在我们谈这些又有什么意义？我们谁也不欠谁什么。我也不欠布鲁斯什么东西。”  
“你确实把自己照顾得挺好的，是不是？”他看着我。  
“也许吧，但是不重要了。”我耸耸肩，“我再也不和你们一起干了，医生，我也不觉得他的所作所为真的能救几个人。我有薪水，有地方住，一时半会儿也不会再死了。布鲁斯想创作家庭剧，可我不想演。”  
“可乐，要吗？”德雷克的脑袋凑到了我们中间。尽管他把声调掩饰的很好，我也知道他明白这里是怎么回事了。  
我最后看了格雷森一眼。如果当年他曾参加我的葬礼，也许那时他就是那么看着我的棺椁的。  
“我那瓶你留着喝吧。”  
本来我打算一路走回报社——哥谭依然是个对步行者十分友好的城市——但最后我一个右拐把自己送回了家。只要把今天的采访和稿子完成，我就可以准备迎接明天的太阳。这他妈才是我现在想过的日子，我感觉还不错，起码比以前要好。我住的屋子不大，刚搬进来时听房东老太说这时她过世的儿子以前住的地方。他自失业以后就没踏出房门半步，我第一次进屋时看到一地乱放的书。老太太说他叫达西，后来我买了盆栽，就给它取了这个名字。偶尔我会和达西聊聊天。

杰森·陶德的手机没有再响起来过，罗伊似乎也忘了这茬，从不向我提起。那时他和我谈论的主要话题是如何在我生日当天把他奶奶亲手织的红色毛线帽套到我头上。自那后哥谭新出了一阵乱子，有人宣称自己已经掌握了可靠证据指控安德森牧师长期对几名女子的不正当跟踪行为，社会各界都齐齐把脑袋往教堂凑。我费了点心思弄到了采访几位女性的机会，也一段时间都忙于后续报道。  
安德森的名气很大，十年前来到哥谭，还做过不少儿童慈善，这样一闹自然是引人唏嘘。不过，明眼人都该知道，我们这儿各行各业还有数不清的安德森。哥谭的经济早就大不如前，上世纪初还能和大都会做姐妹花，如今后者恨不得把地铁修到底特律，也没打算看过这旧情人一眼。许多在这生根盘踞的势力实力减退了，傲慢倒是逐年增长，手头拮据依然要顾自享乐，坚决与小市民划清界限。给面上名声镀金的事他们从未停过，可背地里究竟玩了些什么花样就不得而知了。有趣的是，也和安德森一样，他们都热衷于对外抨击布鲁斯·韦恩，尤其在道德层面上。  
不知为何，我除了埋头工作的时间都异常烦躁，一空闲下来便坐在书桌前朝着窗外漫无目的地张望。我试着看过点闲书，可没几页就受不了了。罗伊说这也许是那些在我头脑里翻搅的哥谭黑水的副作用，可实际上那些时刻我什么也没想。行人在我眼前从街道上走过，就像风轻抚过窗外的枫叶。我鲜少有过这样的状态，就算为了散心放空会自我，不一会儿也会回过神来对自己看着碍眼的东西啐上一口。那是一种我从未感觉过的漂泊不定。我意识到，在我身上还有某些东西我自己也并不了解。  
那阵子忙完过后罗伊和克兰西联合宣布要给我开场生日派对，权当改善心情。我想不出自己那容不下第三个人的屋子里能搞出什么名堂，但由于盛情难却，还是答应了。我没几个朋友，大部分时间也就和罗伊闹闹，因而罗伊朝汤姆发出邀请时，我差点没冲上去就是一拳。好在汤姆从来不近人情，只说会考虑一下，之前领导建议他把注意力转去写写橄榄球的时候，他也是这么回应的。除此之外，我的房东老太虽然耳朵不太灵光，上回有人半夜大放齐柏林飞艇她依然连爬三楼上门问罪，很难说这一回我们就不会惊动她。克兰西眨着眼向我保证绝对超乎意料，我也只好摊手。  
生日当天我和罗伊回我公寓时，我一直走在他后边保持距离。他因为回头打趣我绊了好几次跤，依然执迷不悟。那是八月中旬，溽暑的热浪还贴着地面层层翻滚，我们身上不过一件短衫加夏裤，可我侦查半天也看不到他身上哪里有毛线帽的影子。等到了公寓，打开大门，凉风扑面而来，过了好一会儿我才有心思去感受别的东西。客厅天花板周围装饰的彩带和彩旗随冷气有一下没一下地飞动，达西不知被谁绑了个蝴蝶结，在他局促的姿态对面是一个放在小餐桌上的蛋糕，上方的墙面贴着由气球组成的J。坐在我沙发上的除了克兰西还有五位我的同事，其中有一位我叫不出名字。这几乎就像把编辑部捆上几圈花边塞到我家里来，我在心底暗骂罗伊不如直接把派对开在报社，这样上司冲来的时候我们可以打一架暖和气氛。  
他们和我俩一一打过招呼，每一个人都送了我一个拥抱。罗伊环视一圈，询问汤姆去了哪。那个我叫不出名字的人说他今天很早就离开，没人知道他去干什么。于是罗伊朝我耸下肩，像是示意惋惜，我只送了他一个中指。  
与预想的一样，生日庆祝进行得不温不火，大家拉着声音唱完歌，吃块蛋糕，就打开冰箱取提前放在里边的香槟。虽然开始前心里抱怨连天，但好在我懂得如何交际，身上还留着胡吹海聊的本领，等酒精再来发酵了几分，整个场面已绝非我想象中那么难看。我们各自聊了聊采访中的趣事，调侃几句哥谭日落西山，又翻开一些别的污泥倒倒怨气，而这些事明天一早醒来基本都会被忘个干净。克兰西中途下楼去接男友之后，罗伊便打开电视，一群人围坐在一团看球赛直播，而我和那个叫不出名字的人站在边上争论屠格涅夫。现在我知道他叫艾迪。那时我下定决心此后一定要和这人好好交个朋友，可在这之后，我们平日见面时依然无话可说。  
突然，克兰西推开公寓门，大步流星地迈了进来，一只手还挽着另外一个男人。“给大家介绍一下——”她拉开嗓子宣布。  
“我操！”我脱口而出。  
她并不用多做介绍，没人不认识他。其余人先是静默了片刻，随后才爆发出不可置信的声音。  
“上次我见过的还不是这个！”罗伊抱着头喊道。  
“呃……我们刚交往半个月。”那人说。  
“我想总得找个时间让你们见见面。他今天还不肯来。”克兰西笑容满面，发亮的眼睛这时瞄到了我身上。我咬紧牙关，鼓足底气抬眼去和她身边那人四目对视。我看到那人的脸僵了一下，而我很确信自己的没有。这让我感到一丝自豪。  
“迪克，这是约翰。”  
“约什么？”格雷森显然懵了一刹，但迅速调整了回来，“噢，约翰。你好，约翰，今天是你的生日对吗？”  
“想说生日快乐就不必了。”我说。  
“不。生日快乐。”他坚持道，“二十一岁？”  
“可惜是二十六。”罗伊摇摇头。  
“这事随便，我不介意。”  
“你看起来年轻些。”  
“这么急着夸他？那你去和他聊吧。”克兰西打趣地推搡他一把。  
“所以你们是怎么好上的？”我笑着问，只盯着克兰西看。  
“我们在酒吧碰上一次。他帮我解了个围。”  
其余人又哄闹了一下。  
“解得真漂亮。”我评价。  
“幸运儿。”罗伊点点头，“啊当然，我是说你，哥们儿。”  
“感谢赞扬，但今天的主角不是我。”克兰西挑眉，看看我，“现在介绍完了，大家继续。”  
她说完立刻抽身去投入了在场另外两位女性的怀抱，罗伊为首的球赛观众热情地拉他入伙，很快又吵吵嚷嚷地重新投入下半场赛事，格雷森坐在其间略显不知所措的神态实在有些好笑。在他目光移到我身上的前一刻我转了身，准备和艾迪继续刚才的话题。可艾迪的脸色有了些变化，并且幽幽地问了句：“你们俩之前认识？”  
“当然不。”我诧异地说。  
“好吧。”  
那一刻我突然觉得自己的表现也许并不高明。不过艾迪毫不介意地重新拉开了话闸，我们也就把这事撂在脑后。  
有足够长一段时间——也许一小时，也许两小时，总之，罗伊已经又不知从来翻出来了一副飞行棋——我的感觉依然不错，艾迪和我聊完走开以后，我就站在边上一边握着酒瓶打量那伙人，也并没感到有什么要加入他们的必要，那已经足够。克兰西有时冲我问几句话，我便回应一下。后来，我干脆转头把注意力集中到旁边的书柜上去，从上到下逐个逐个地辨认那些书籍上的字母，就像我小时候做的那样。就这样，我又收获了一阵子特别的独处，直到我察觉有个人在我边上站了许久了。  
“你这儿挺好。”他似乎也发现我回过了神，这便开口。  
我回身看了他一眼，径直朝冰箱走去拿酒。回来时我把一瓶递给他。  
“只剩啤酒了。”  
“谢了，我不太想喝。”  
“这是我家。”  
他叹口气，接过去。“介意我问个问题吗？”  
“你可以试试。”  
“哪些是真的？”  
“房租、工作、生日日期。”我顿了下，又补充道，“友善的态度。”  
“你怎么办到的？”  
“噢，无可奉告。”  
“那名字不太适合你。”  
“是个名字就成。”我说，“现在可不是聊这些的时候。”  
我故意把酒瓶伸到他面前。他沉默了好一会，这才和我碰了杯。  
“我猜你正在想如何让我立马消失，不过这真是个巧合。”  
“我知道。所以我觉得你可以假装打个电话，说自己家里水管炸了。”  
“嘿，这真的没必要。”他脸上的表情出乎意料的认真，这让我有点烦躁，“我来这仅仅代表我自己，我不会造成任何麻烦。”  
“你已经在了。”我皱起眉。  
“我不是谁的传声筒或者代理人，明白吗？我们应该把问题分开对待。”  
“就算如此，我也非常确定我不想和你这样的陌生人多聊天。”  
“为什么？”他望着我，“你害怕？”  
“随便你怎么说。”  
正当我快无法忍耐之际，一个女声插了进来：“嘿！格雷森先生，布鲁斯最近怎么样？”  
“他很好。”格雷森朝声音来的方向望了眼，随即眉开眼笑。  
“富翁就没什么不好的时候。”我添上一句。  
“下星期我去诊所有没有机会遇上他？”  
“那我没法保证。”  
“你还是让他直接捎你过去比较方便。你当然不介意的，是不是格雷森？”我看向他，讥讽地撇了下嘴。看，这就是他说的区分对待。  
等再和女孩打趣几句，我背过身又多走远几步，格雷森也毫不识趣地跟上来。他知道我不可能在这里发作，即使现在没有目光投在我们身上。考虑到在场人员的职业习惯，要是再多些可疑举动，事情就没那么好收场了。天啊，我想，我可真他妈恨他。  
“还是要恭喜你在那人之前追到了克兰西。”我强忍着重新开了口。  
“谁——不会吧？”  
“吓你的。她早就把你换成头号目标了。依我看，是她钓到了你。”  
“她确实有那么聪明。”他笑笑。  
“停，我可不想听你炫耀。”  
“这是真心话。我和她聊过挺多次各自的工作，也读过她写的文章。她远比所表现出来的更加有魅力。”  
那话确实不假——克兰西工作的时候非常寡言，几乎是不自觉地展露出其他时刻不会有的冷淡疏离。但那时你能感觉到她身上出现了一种别样的东西，冰凉又通透。  
“想不到你还是个优秀的读者。”  
“我当然不像你们那么热衷，不过，看起来我做得还不错。”  
“预祝你早日把她读透了。”我说。  
“要这么说，我要读的东西还多着哪。”  
他冲我笑了一下，那一刻我差点下意识退了步。而接着，他也把酒瓶朝我伸过来了。见你的鬼。我咬牙和他碰了碰。当。  
接下来的大部分时间是我在顾自灌自己啤酒，格雷森没有妨碍我，只是沉默地站在那。我酒量不好，被人拉进酒吧也只黑着脸点杯果汁，很快就有些昏沉沉了。但我不可能就这么直接不省人事，至少，这儿总得有人在房东找上门来时去说几句情。于是我在外界模糊的声音里听到我自己对格雷森说，给我谈点什么，什么都行，除了那些。格雷森便谈了起来，我间或草草应两声，并没有真正听进去。也许他谈的是自己的侦探生涯，也许是如今工作上的听闻，也可能他单纯为了应付我编了点故事，我无从知晓。我面前的窗外早已灯火通明，不同颜色的光在我眼前打旋，恍惚间我似乎又回到了前阵子对着窗口发呆的时间，只是这回，我的脑子里真的在思索某些东西。  
最后把我从中叫醒的是罗伊。我重新看清东西时，他正让我搭着他的肩膀维持站立。屋子里已经清静下来，其他人在帮忙收拾狼藉，克兰西和格雷森站在门口，他俩看着我的眼神有些奇怪。我忽然想到了什么，往头上一摸，立刻感知到一种毛茸茸的触感。  
“我靠，你刚才把这玩意放哪了？”我忍不住大声质问，却发觉自己口齿都不太清晰了。  
“噢，你的盆栽下面。”罗伊说。  
其余人笑了两声。  
“我们得先走了。确保他不会睡在地板上，好吗？”克兰西说。  
“当然。”  
“很高兴今晚认识你们。也许有机会我们能再见几面。杰——呃。”格雷森顿了下，笑着摇了下头，“再见。”  
我冲他摆了下手，什么也没说。  
他们出了门，罗伊架着我转头往卧室，“他刚才是想叫你啥？”  
“我哪知道。”  
我看着地板，突然感到一阵挫败感袭来。我缓慢地迈开脚步。

头一回，最初的那一回，我从神志不清的状态中回过神来，发觉自己正躺在一间木屋里。我的喉咙里像烧着火，几乎让我喘不过气。在我慌乱地挣扎着坐起来时，有个女人听到动静进了屋来。她手里像早有预料似的拿着杯水。她的扮相并无特别之处，可我第一眼看到她就敢断定，她也是个医生。  
我接过她递来的水，一饮而尽，这才舒了口气。“你是谁？”我说。  
“你从上游漂了过来，有对老夫妇在河边发现了你。”她顾自在旁边的柜子里翻找什么，并没有回答我的话，“你昏迷了很多天，后来醒了也什么都不说。他们给你取了个名叫约翰·多伊。”  
她转身看着我，眼神却像在看别的什么人。“你是约翰·多伊吗？”  
“你认识我。”我说。  
“我知道你的很多事。”  
“那就是你认识他。”  
“我认识他。”她说。  
“是你让我现在醒过来的？怎么办到的？”  
“虽然你才恢复过来，但身体依然不差。”她又回过身去了，“他们说你喜欢去河边跑步。”  
“劳驾，女士，回答我一个问题吧。”  
“我想我们得慢慢来，杰森，”她说，“慢慢来。”  
我低头看看四周，又看了看自己手里的杯子，蓦地把它攥紧了。“已经过去多久了？”我大声问道。  
她看着我。  
“都发生了些什么？”我又问，声音更大了。  
“你可以先出去走走。”她说。  
于是我知道，她一时半会是不可能回答我的疑问了。我听从了她的建议，下床出了屋。那房屋就修在一条公路不远处，周围聚在一块的建筑也不超过十间。公路笔直向前，通往山谷，两边青蓝的山峰高耸，遮住了大半天空。河流在房屋背后很远，像平地上一条苍白的线。我在那些房屋间穿梭，止不住地打量那些屋宇的构造、门前的人们，有家餐馆的老板甚至出来和我打了招呼。他粗黑的眉毛几乎连成了一线，不停相互摩挲的棕色短手皱纹满布。但我对这一切都毫无印象。我没有记忆，我也自然找不到安慰。阳光照在我身上，我的头脑内雷声轰鸣。  
后来我得知了确切时间——三个月。我从旧报纸上读到了我的死讯和葬礼。上面只说我是意外死亡，再无其他。我看到了照片里的棺木和坟墓。没有人怀疑那里面是什么东西。比起逝者，他们更关心活着的那些人。在他们看来，医生身上这样的悲剧是常有的。女人告诉了我她的名字，她叫塔利亚。她说话总带着些长长的气音，像山里的风。她许诺会尽量帮我忙，我能猜到一点那是为什么。她也不像是一直住在这里的那种人。  
我在那山区呆了一阵，便按她的意思上路去拜访许多她的熟人。确切地说，是她父亲的熟人，在那些拜访对象的口中我常常听到他，但没人提起过他的名字。事实上，连同塔利亚，我相信这些人在外界都是无名者。我从他们那儿学了不少，也见识到了许多我深恶痛绝的事物。其中有个人读到了我闲暇无事时写的东西。他读完那些纸，轻飘飘地放在面前的桌上，目光越过眼镜直直投向我。然后他说，去外边看看。  
那些日子我曾感受到一种罕见的自由，我的心中装有无限辽阔的土地，一切我所不需要的，我都将它们甩到地平线以后看不见的地方。我挖掘出了自己的潜能，从中获得了无与伦比的自信，认定自己将会有一番作为。除了一个短暂的夜晚，塔利亚给我发来了一组照片，画面里主要是一个叫提姆·德雷克的男孩——主要是。我坐在汽车旅馆里的床上盯着那些照片发了一晚的呆，有什么东西扼住了我的喉咙，我发不出声。  
最终我拿到了一纸假身份，准备回哥谭去。塔利亚和我在离哥谭十公里的镇子上见了一面。刚开始的日子里我常和她通信，之后便越来越少。她说我长大了，我并没回应。我们吃了顿午餐，她问起我的打算。其实我并没有什么完备的计划，不过就是想回去。显而易见，她还有许多想问的，但是都没说出口。我猜我和她都心知肚明，等我到了哥谭，我们之间再也不会有联系。毕竟，哥谭和外面迥乎不同。一切到了哥谭，都应该从零开始，而我还有的是时间考虑那些问题。再怎么说，我还年轻着呢。  
临近傍晚时我出了哥谭的车站，在城边找了家旅馆住下。我进入哥谭日报，搬到西城区去已经是两星期之后的事了。旅店老板和我聊了会儿天，谈了几位哥谭名人，和他们耳熟能详的离奇故事。接着他谈了迪克·格雷森。听到那儿，我忽然开始回想那张报纸上的照片里哪张脸是迪克·格雷森的样子，可我想不起来。  
旅店老板送我上楼。临走前，他还冲我嘿嘿一笑，热情地说：“明天有空你可以到市中心去看看，那里有商业街，更热闹。我觉得，哥谭还是很美的。”  
“我会的。”我也冲他笑，然后关上了门。


	3. Chapter 3

先前我似乎已经提过，我有过一段不同寻常的夜间生活。找到这样一份差事并不困难——现在，在这儿，我是一个货真价实的漂泊者。我身上不存在过去与未来的包袱，这对某些行业来说非常受用。几乎每隔两个晚上我就要跟着几个人去哥谭某个角落里接头，有时是条暗巷，有时是间酒吧，还有时候在地下。我们相互都熟悉对方的脸，却从不知晓他人的名字，多数时候都以代号相称。经我们手的生意都不足为提，我们不过处在某张笼罩哥谭的蛛网的末梢。有好几回，当我看着那些所谓的货物时，都忽然感到身体中传来一阵怪异的战栗，而我几乎相信，这阵战栗会随着蛛网传播开去，直达捕猎者所在的中心，那时它的八只眼睛会立即敏锐地转向我，观察我。我揭开了哥谭背景布的一角，任何像我这么做过的人，一定也生活在这样的战栗之中。后来，随着我记者工作的进行，我很快便得知，这张蛛网上的捕猎者显然不只那一个。安德森是其中之一。  
被安德森长期跟踪的一个女孩叫伊丽莎白，二十五岁。她在我们这一所小学做女教师，从她住的街区到学校不远，但两年以来，她都由朋友或姐姐陪同走完这段路程。我第一次上门采访时，她依然久久不愿露面，是她的姐姐先同我交流了半个小时。她是那些对周围一切温和而富有吸引力的女孩中的一员，想必也就是这样的吸引力让那个流氓锁定了她。整个采访进行得缓慢而谨慎，我发觉自己越是想要冷静，便越发感到愤怒，因为我知道等这个下午的一切变为文字，印刷出版，送到人们手里时，它的命运恐怕不会比被浸上一点咖啡更好。从一开始，那个洋洋得意的神秘指控人站出来就不可能是为了什么高尚的目标。人们此刻为她扼腕，但隔两个星期就会把她忘了。也许她一辈子也摆脱不了这样的阴影，可要想生活，她只能这样努力地继续。日子很快又将变得平平稳稳、乏善可陈——这就是事实，某种意义上，也是一种死亡。那个女孩和其他所有人身上，都要经受那种深沉又缓慢的死亡。  
不过，我坚持完成了自己的工作。在我生日派对结束之后不久的一个下午，我刚结束采访从西恩尼斯的公司大厦出来，途经一所咖啡馆，伊丽莎白的姐姐从里面忽然快步走出来和我打招呼。她说伊丽莎白就在里面，想请我进去坐坐。那时阳光正刺眼，从咖啡馆的玻璃墙上我只看得见自己的身影。我还有一大堆后续工作等着完成，也就谢绝了邀请，但她的姐姐依然执意要和我谈谈。伊丽莎白近段时间好转了很多，朋友和家人都支持她，也有专业人士给予了帮助，如今她晚上已经能更容易入睡了。她向她的姐姐保证说她会让一切变得更好，她爱他们，也爱她的学生。除此之外，她还想和我见见面。我认真听完，也感到几分高兴，于是承诺有时间的话我会再去他们家看望她。  
我并没有食言。伊丽莎白住的那一带我很熟悉，那儿比小时候我呆的地方离市中心要近一些，但总归是没近多少。这样的街区，对外来者而言，其实十分难以了解。他们不属于哥谭的普通人这个概念。或许某些思想先进的年轻人会结伴来这里找家飞着苍蝇的小餐馆坐坐，然后回去宣称自己感受到了这儿的质朴平和，但那些气质多半都是他活跃的想象力的产物。只有这儿的自己人才知道这儿是怎么一回事，而许多时候，他们不会与人分享。但如同伊丽莎白一样，要是不去注意这一份属于他们自己人的特质，他们和其他人并无多大区别，只是人们似乎不太愿意罢了。除此之外，作为哥谭这样地方的人，他们倒是也获得了一份别样的礼物。我在前去拜访伊丽莎白的几回途中，都见到了一个坐在自己屋前台阶上的老人。他的皮肤呈青铜色，一只手缺了两根手指。每一回我看见他时，他都纹丝不动，两眼放空地直视前方。要是他注意到我，他便花几秒时间转动眼珠打量两下，就在与他对视的那一瞬，我便感觉他在对我说什么。那双眼睛傲慢却虔诚，像是在感叹：“你们都懂什么？你们不明白。我见过他。”  
伊丽莎白喜欢和我聊天，我感觉得到。我社交账号不常用，就留给了她我的电话，不过比起使用通讯设备，她还是更喜欢面对面。她告诉我，那位一直在帮助她的那位专业人士正是迪克·格雷森。他们每周见两次，大概谈两个小时。她说格雷森身上有种魔力，几乎让她不自觉地就放松心情，向他袒露自己的困境了。“他太好了，好到让你觉得有点梦幻。”她有次情不自禁地评价，“老实说，有时我过后想起我和他的谈话，还会感到莫名的恐慌。”  
段时间后，工作压力所迫，我和伊丽莎白见面的次数还是逐渐减少了。相比之下，格雷森出现在我面前的时间倒是越来越多。当他现身编辑部时，大家都明白他的来意，也没人去多加过问。偶尔有一回聚餐，如果克兰西不做特殊要求，他也会跟过来。这些倒也都顺理成章，可似乎连我和他在街头碰面的几率都在缓慢攀升。这并非是谁刻意为之，更像是我比以前要更容易注意到他了。要是我的新闻嗅觉能一直如此灵敏，想必普利策奖应该也能提上日程才是。  
环境的重压下，我不会像之前那样抵触他，但也实在和他没什么好聊的。间或我会向他问问伊丽莎白的情况，他的回复一直都是正在好转，处于保密隐私的考虑，他也不可能和我多谈。对于伊丽莎白，他的语气和曾经谈到克兰西时便完全不同了，明摆着的公事公办，丝毫不逾越界限。那样的他看起来简直有点像个骑士。  
我也问过伊丽莎白，咨询期结束以后会是个什么情况。结果是，这个人会远离她的生活，很长一段时间内都不会再度踏入。法律会将他们隔得远远的。鉴于格雷森在哥谭的知名度，我很难想象格雷森究竟已经接纳了多少人的心声，又带着它们无言地离开。从这个意义上说，他的确是背负着某种东西的。  
这和我们曾经干的活可不太一样。那时，虽然我们的日子里也少不了艰难险阻，可终归我们是处于羽翼之下。并且，我们也没有足够的成熟去真正理解我们在做的事。布鲁斯也许对我们讲过，但也不够明朗。我想那要牵扯到他自己身上的一部分，而对他自己，他从来缄口不言。  
伊丽莎白对此倒也显得不太遗憾。说到底，她认为自己不会和格雷森这样的人关系有多大进展——她不知道克兰西——她说，格雷森恐怕在除了工作岗位以外的地方就很难给女孩安全感了。我相当赞赏她这一番评价，并为此请她喝了杯咖啡。  
她身上发生的变化确实是肉眼可见的。阴影正在从她眼睛里消失，至少，她把它藏起来了，年轻女孩拥有的青春活力重又在她身上迸发出来。她的姐姐将这归功于我，并不厌其烦地对我表达她和其他家人的感激。开始时，我还是忍不住感到有些飘飘然，后来便也习惯了。与此同时，我和伊丽莎白的联系依然在渐渐淡去。  
最后一次，她的姐姐来向我传达谢意时，顺便告诉我她已经交到了新男友。在阴霾笼罩这么久之后，这是他们最希望看到的事。我也感谢了她告知我这个消息，让她代我表示祝贺，并在此后三分钟内，突发奇想地打了个电话给格雷森。  
我是用那个手机打的。来电记录上留着他的号码。刚接通电话时，他的声音便听起来有些惊讶，等听我说完，几乎变成了不可置信：  
“就这样了？”  
“怎么了？”我反问。  
“之前我不好说，可是我以为不该是这样的。”  
“……噢他妈的，格雷森，你还让我不要质疑你的专业！”  
“这完全是另一回事。我站在另一个角度考虑这个问题。”  
“还能有哪个角度？”我说完一顿，咂了下嘴，“你又不是我亲哥。”  
“不论如何，杰森，”他无奈地说，“你该给别人一个机会。也给自己一个机会。”  
“我打的可不是情感专线。”  
“那你打来是为了什么？”他问。  
我沉默半晌。“我也不知道。”  
他和我一同安静了一会儿。  
“那些上你那儿去的，”我过后说，“他们都和伊丽莎白一样吗？”  
格雷森似乎考虑了一阵，回答：“每个人的问题是不一样的。”  
“可总归是心底有疤，对吧？”  
“这么说没错，但也和伊丽莎白有区别。”他说，“像来我这儿的许多孩子——就和你当年差不多大，他们可不是因为她那样的外部遭遇留下了创伤。”  
“那是为什么？”我问。我后知后觉，这问题问得有点过于迫切了。我自己也不明白，我想听到什么回答。  
这一次格雷森停顿得更久了。我仿佛能看到那头他紧捏着手机坐在沙发上的样子。“我之前从未对人说过，”最后他说，“但你要问的话……我一直以来都感觉，许多人的困境，其实是他们自己一手造成的。”  
我没回应他。格雷森询问我是否还好，甚至提议再出来见一面吃顿饭。我回绝了，挂断电话。不知怎的，我拿起了更常用的那副手机，把格雷森的电话输进了联系人名单。  
自那以后，格雷森来编辑部时偶尔会找我寒暄两句。克兰西对此似乎还大为欣喜，经常旁敲侧击要我和他多聊聊天，她相信我们会很合得来。我的办公桌和汤姆的隔着一条走廊正对，每回格雷森走过来时，他都要抬头看他一眼，眼神却有些奇怪。我总感觉，在过去的某时某刻，有什么人也用过那种眼神来看着我。问好之后，要是他还想到什么趣事，他也一并告诉我，但那大部分都是韦恩方面的，我兴趣不大。再者，这里是哥谭日报。布鲁斯·韦恩穿错了袜子，我们也能第一时间知道。  
我说服自己，在人群中快速锁定格雷森的身影对大部分人来说都算轻而易举，便也试着在这种情况发生的时刻主动上前去和他打个照面。但是，我依然不会过久停留，我预感到超出那部分的事将再次使我手足无措。伊丽莎白说得对，格雷森有魔力，就这么回事。我一点也不想在他面前多感到几分难堪。

冬天来临过后，夜晚街上的人就很少了。哥谭的雪总是不太大，可一下起来就没个完。整个城市都变得懒散迟钝，街上的积雪常常得不到及时清理，路面又脏又滑，走在上面一不留神就会摔跤。这种时节，我和罗伊忙完稿子就习惯到酒吧去坐会儿，碰上了球赛便跟着看看。不得不说，和他呆一块儿是件很自在的事。刚到报社时，我从没想过交朋友，直到某天晚上和他一块被困在大厦里，经过一番艰难的合作逃出生天，这才和他结下了战友情谊。他和家里人相处有点问题，也自己在外面租公寓住。我们计划找时间搬一块有一阵了。  
哥谭的冬眠期对记者来说就是场漫长的消耗战。这时，光是选材的问题就能花掉成倍多的时间，向主编寻求的建议也不大管用。无数双眼睛都盯着科波特家族不放，常年只有他们肯在冬天也异常活跃，要想抢到他们的一手料自然相当艰难。每回熬完夜起床，我望着枕头上被日光照得发闪的头发都要沉思半晌，最近它们看起来不仅变细，颜色也不再那么黑了。窗外的枫树那时也只吊着些蜷缩的棕红色的枯叶，我一看到它便觉同病相怜。  
也就在那样一个普通而疲惫的晚上，我和罗伊照常挤在一间酒吧里，电视正放着布鲁斯·韦恩携几位模特在加州度假的画面，我们身旁的男人们为刚转会日本的球星而喋喋不休。罗伊和旁边的女孩搭讪得乐不可支，而我大部分时间都在思索以前究竟在没在这儿做过生意。温度、音乐、灯光，空气里的一切都是饱和的，甚至还在拼命地压缩，人们不得不处于两个极端，要么全然沉浸在自己的世界，要么就跟着昏头昏脑地发疯。至于我，不久以前我已经尝过了后者的滋味，所以这会儿我让自己换了个选项。  
很快，有一位女孩突然引起了罗伊的注意。在舞池的人群里，她的眼睛像两簇萤火。罗伊当机立断放下手里的杯子，拍拍我的肩膀便朝那个女孩走去，步伐看起来势在必得。我随即意识到，搬家的计划恐怕又得推迟了。刚才和罗伊聊天的姑娘这时朝我靠了过来，可我不知说什么才好，就给她买了杯龙舌兰，听她谈论她的大学生活。她所说的东西对我来说着实有些遥远，我连高中都还没来得及念。那一刻，我发觉自己从未想过如果某些事发生转机，我的人生又会是什么结果。  
不久我再也找不到罗伊的影子，那个女孩也消失了，于是我和旁边的女孩匆匆作别，独自离开了酒吧。将近午夜的街道阒无一人，月亮落在街尾的屋角上。我拉起外套，耸着肩慢慢往家走去，避开地上的水洼。  
在离公寓还有几十步远的地方，我看到远处的路灯下站着一个人。他面朝着我，来意显而易见。我停在原地踌躇了一会儿，最后实在顶不住割脸的寒风，硬着头皮朝他走过去。  
那不是格雷森，而是姓德雷克的男孩。等看清他的脸，我发现这回他的神情并没有之前那次那么从容不迫了。好吧，总归还是个孩子，我想，甚至有点松口气。  
“老天保佑，你真住在这。”  
“想堆个雪人吗？”我问。  
“不——”  
“那就赶快回去吧。他们竟然让你来这挨冻？”我打断他。  
“我不是被谁派来的！”  
“这话我听过了。”  
“布鲁斯出事了，陶德。”  
我刚想转身，这下站住了。我看着他。  
“我猜他们把不准该不该来告诉你。”他语调平稳，却显然裹着什么情绪。  
“所以你来了？”我问。  
“没错。”  
我和他沉默了会儿。  
“就这个？”我又问。  
“就这个。”  
又是一阵沉默。  
我低下头，咬紧嘴唇，用脚踢了踢混着泥水的雪块。“回去吧。”最后我说。  
他还想开口，我抢先恶声制止：“闭嘴。”  
料定他不会再有举动，我径自转头上楼去了。房东老太的门没关，她坐在暖气前昏昏欲睡，膝上放着织了一半的毛衣。走到自家门前时，我听到了一些奇怪而熟悉的动静，明白过来水管又出了问题。可我站在原地又听了那声音足足几分钟，这才想起来开门进去。  
第二天的哥谭日报上，汤姆的文章出现在体育版面。这之后是第三天，第四天，一整个星期，他都在负责橄榄球相关的新闻。没人去问他是怎么回事，他也不可能给出回应。编辑部里的气氛从此变得微妙了许多，人人似乎都在小心翼翼，生怕打破了什么东西。常来找克兰西的人也不见了，她没有再找人结伴，总是独自下班回去。  
那也是哥谭开始变化的时候。一开始，它在严冬中罕见地喧响起来。不论是走在街头还是呆在室内，你都能听到人们压低着声音的议论，他们出现了某种预感，但仍不能确定。询问声在网络上窸窸窣窣地出现，但只引起此起彼伏的追问，并没有追寻到一条解答。这是那些属于哥谭普通人概念的人们，他们最为束手无策。惯于俯视他们的人心里虽也装着困惑，却不舍得直截了当地表现出来，或许他们会在聊天间隙假装不经意地提起，抑或只用眼神秘密地探问两句。而那些人，远离以上两种群体，长期默默地把哥谭包围起来的人，身处某座阶梯脚下的人，他们早已有了自己的答案，但他们没力气说。一直到又一个星期后，这个答案才在所有人心底浮现出来，于是，整个哥谭重新安静了下去。  
那是一种震惊的静默。似乎没人在此之前料到，他们自己身上竟会出现这样的结果。这既像他们亲眼看见了某个奇迹的显现，又像亲眼看到了它消失。他们依然出门，上班，走在在街上时脚步加快，神色更为匆忙，偶尔闪现的一个明亮的表情也会立刻像枯叶一样从脸上飘落下来。路灯亮起的时候，他们回到家，拉上窗帘，吃饭，看电视，上推特，做爱。第二天清早，他们重又打开窗帘，看到玻璃上结起了冰花。某些东西就在那些冰花之中，刻在他们的窗户上，时刻提醒他们。  
雪没有停。温度仍在直线下降，大部分名字或有或无的巷子里除了游走的寒风，你找不到别的。哥谭悄无声息地陷入一片纯白，有人试图在上面清扫出一块别的颜色，但那很快又恢复原状。有时，你会突然觉得，那些白色是从地底上升而来，并非降于天空。  
罗伊知道我是什么性子，在几次试图谈论这个话题无果之后，他再也不提起此事。有回我出口伤了他，我知道他不会往心里去。他当然看得出我受到的影响不小，因此仍旧坚持每天下班拉我去酒吧或夜宵店，给我分享他和那位女孩的新进展，报社哪个同事新出的糗事。如果我提出想自己呆会儿，他便走开，去和其他人聊天，同时保证我处在他的视线范围内。我不知道那些时候我想到了什么，又能够想些什么，那些日子里，我的记忆出奇地模糊。  
几乎每隔一天，都有电话会打到我的手机上——杰森·陶德的手机。我总是坐在沙发上任凭它在一旁躁动，直至自行停息。过后我翻看过未接来电记录，号码从来不重样，我一边觉得好笑，一边又不可抑止地怒火中烧。  
不用猜就能知道，这都是德雷克的杰作。那些号码就像数十个谜语和谎言躺在杰森·陶德的手机里，而杰森·陶德早就不需要更多类似的玩意了。德雷克不会明白，它们全是致命的玩笑，并且此后还会在人的脑海里萦绕不去，时刻刺痛他的神经。  
我不愿对过往的某些问题纠缠不休，因为我不再相信有一天它们会真的迎刃而解。谁的过往也不能被如此精打细算，只是总归，它们造就了现在的我，于是我对它们欣然接受。这是我和它们的君子协议，我认为这已是全部力所能及之事。可也许一切都是白费功夫。只要在哥谭，哪里都是一样。哪怕离得再远，我也总能凭借一双腿就走到东南角的诊所去。  
为了终止铃声的折磨，最后我接了电话。我没有主动出声，那一头也长时间保持静默。这令我发觉一切都有些可怜。  
“他好些了。”过了一段时间后，德雷克说。  
我不知道该作何回答。  
“你确实关心他的，对吧？”  
“或许吧。”我说。  
“我知道由我来说这些总是有点怪怪的，你当然看我不顺眼。不过，目前只能这样。”  
我又迟迟没应声。  
“……那人怎么样了？”过会儿，我极快地问了句。  
“格雷森？”德雷克顿了顿，“最近还好，之前忙得昏天黑地。阿福让他现在多休息了。你关心他吗？”  
我忽然忍不住笑了声，却不清楚在笑什么。随后，我挂了电话。  
在那之后，我不再那么浮躁，对外界充满敌意，也能够收到罗伊发来的信号了。只不过，多数场合我依然一言不发。我不可能也不愿意向什么人谈论这些东西，当我身处人群中，我无比清楚，我的生活和他们的存在于断层的两侧，要想和他们站在一起，我只能戴着面具。对这个世界而言，真实的我已经成了一个混乱的因子，它不会把我接受。曾经我想过把这归咎到某个事物身上，如今，我不再那么确定了。  
有一回，我在酒吧从放空中回过神来时，旁边醉汉的声音几乎要震破我的鼓膜。我听不清他在和人争论什么，只觉得被吵得头脑发胀。我望望周围，已经有不少懊恼的目光向这边投过来了。这时，那个醉汉安静了一下，转口又问道：“布鲁斯·韦恩哪去了？”  
更多的人回头看向他了。他的朋友似乎也被这问题搞得有点莫名其妙，局促地耸了耸肩，却没立刻回答他。  
“在加州别墅的泳池里和嫩模晒太阳。你想去陪陪他吗？”不知从哪个角落传来了声音。  
酒吧里扬起一阵笑声，但又生硬地戛然而止。  
“噢……”那个醉汉一手捂着额头，像是忿忿不平，“可真有他的，是不是？都这个时候了——为什么他总是这样？”  
“哥谭就这样。”另一个声音说。  
醉汉开始顾自咕哝起来，他的朋友甚是难堪，只得拉着他往厕所去。场面很快又恢复原样，谁也没过多在意那个插曲。可我望着那两人消失的方向，长久地愣在原地。  
隔天早晨，我来到报社，坐到自己的位置上看过了一小时资料，突然感到忍无可忍。我霍地推开椅子站了起来，罗伊随即起身，但他还没来得及开口，我已经跨过走廊，站到了汤姆面前。  
汤姆没有马上作出反应。他仍旧埋头望着桌上的文件，右手捏着铅笔在桌面有节奏地敲动。这是他拒绝交流的方式，但我不在乎。摆在他桌上的无一例外，全是体育赛事的消息。  
“它们有意思吗？”我问。  
他稍稍抬头，瞥了我一眼，什么也没说。  
“事到如今了，老兄，你真的可以不必再假装了。”  
我依然俯视着他，不自觉地拖长了声音，语气愈发凶狠起来。  
“你在说什么？”他漫不经心地问。  
“我在说你。”我铆足了劲把双手重重地拍在面前的隔板边缘上，上半身朝那人俯去，“当然是你了，还能是谁？不是只有你吗？”  
他第二次抬起了一点头。这回，从那突出的眉骨下方露出的眼睛再也不像往日那样无精打采，聚满了恶意的嘲讽和炫耀。他那总是朝下撇去的嘴唇，这会儿也跟着微微翘了起来。  
“混球！”我大吼一声，下一刻罗伊冲上来把我拦腰抱住，从办公室拖了出去，其余人里有好几个相继站了起来，望望汤姆又望望我俩，一时不知如何是好。我站在外面，靠着墙，急促地喘着气，很快听见了主编维持秩序的声音。  
罗伊在我面前来回走动。过了会儿，他停下来，转头看着我。“再说一遍，你叫什么来着？”  
我怔了一下，他的声音听起来罕见地生气了。看我没有反应，他无奈地皱了皱眉毛，手臂挥动起来。“我没那么蠢，好吗？我知道你有事瞒着我。你和迪克·格雷森那天晚上压根就不是第一次见面，对不对？”  
我仍没出声。后来我们重新回到办公室时，周围也一片死寂。但有什么东西改变了，不再含糊，逐渐锋利，向在座的所有人射出了寒光。沉闷的现实在此被割开了一个豁口，疼痛地扭曲了起来，任谁也搞不清眼前的一切。  
很久以后，等人们彻底醒悟发生了什么，汤姆被搬上了哥谭的名人榜。事实上，那里从来没有一个真实的名字，于是人们采用了他的笔名。鉴于他的情况特殊，不妨也就告诉各位读者：当人们再度提起他时，他们开始叫他贝恩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *汤姆自然是来源于Tom Hardy了。这一定是我最恶趣味的一次。


	4. Chapter 4

乘车沿着主干道一路北上，用不了二十分钟就能脱离市区。道路两旁的田野迅白广袤，几间谷仓和木屋零星坐落其中，铁杉林蔓延在远处，如同灰蒙蒙的影子。某个时候，透过雪后干净的空气，你能看到田野和树林交接的地方伫立着一排铁栅栏，在冰凉的阳光下微微发亮。越过那排栅栏，就是韦恩家族的墓地。  
家族，墓地，两场骗局，两种归宿。没有人情愿踏足，却没有人能抽身而去。但我们不称呼它们为一场灾难。  
我曾经总是从窗口俯瞰那片墓园，却从没真正走进过它。我知道那儿安息着布鲁斯·韦恩的双亲，他们在他幼年死于一场抢劫。这是哥谭无数个人尽皆知的故事中的一个，它只有一个版本，只有一种可能。这个故事躺在那儿，四下仅是风声作响。没有哪个孩子能仅凭一腔好奇就闯入那片静默之中。我也知道，布鲁斯一直在定期前去看望他们，每当那样的日子来临，他会亲自上市区去买一束花。那时我也偶尔想到自己的父母，他们活着时躺一起便闹个没完，如今不必像这样的夫妇继续躺在一起，心里会不会舒坦些。  
当我从车上下来时，身上再也没有十来岁时会有的疲乏困顿，这段路途对我而言已经算不上漫长了。我打了个盹，醒来愈发感到寒冷，下车刚迈出几步便四肢凉透。等我登上大门的台阶，机械地敲击门板时，通红的手指几乎没了知觉。  
阿尔弗雷德为我打开门时，我冻得发僵的脸无法做出任何一个表情。但那和善又欣慰的目光领着我进门后，我知道我立刻开始融化了。这不仅仅是因为老式壁炉里散发出来的温暖。有一股慢慢汇聚起来的细流从我身体内淌过，留下了痕迹。也许从一开始我就知道，这注定要发生。  
他取走我的外套，让我在壁炉前的软包椅上坐下，又给我端来杯热茶。我环视四周，不自觉地去寻找这里和我记忆里的模样有了些什么不同。那仿佛是在做一个奇怪的确认。可似乎一切确实未变，大厅仍旧空旷而安静，脚下还是那张深色的花纹繁复的地毯，带着暗纹的壁纸和挂画也依然光洁如新，头顶吊灯上的烛火始终在镜中有节奏地律动。  
我向楼上望了一眼，阿福注意到了，随即说道：“他就在书房。”那语气只像一种纯粹的提醒，毫无催促之意。我点头，什么也没说。  
人多半都是思想的巨人。即便已经到了现在的位置，要下定决心做下一个步骤仍让我觉得有点艰难。我又摩挲着手里的杯子发了阵呆，几度想要开口却发不出声，最后只是慢吞吞地喝掉了一半的茶，这才起身准备上楼去。  
我踏上二楼走廊便刚好撞见德雷克从书房里出来。他顿了一下步子，眼里却没有一点讶异，接着便安安静静地从我身旁走了过去。书房的门半掩着，从那可以一直看到落地窗外的景色。什么声音也听不到。我又在原地站了会儿，才硬着头皮走上前，推门进去。  
这是我曾经最为熟悉的庄园的房间。嵌入式的红木书柜占据一半墙面，从窗户透进来的光照在柜中的精装皮面的书上，我似乎还能瞥一眼就回想起来它们的名字，封面细腻的触感。屋角的立灯也是从前的那盏，连灯罩似乎都未曾换过。宽敞的书桌后，布鲁斯·韦恩坐在那儿，坐在一张轮椅之中，那看起来有点好笑，我却笑不出来。他对面的电脑屏幕上放着克拉克·肯特的专谈节目回放，只有再走近两步才听得见一点微弱的声响。他背对着我，我看不到他的表情，反倒是屏幕上那张脸的看得一清二楚——温和、友善而不失坚毅。那张脸和我小时候在书中见过的照片并无二致。恍惚中我甚至开始怀疑，这人究竟会不会老。  
这时，轮椅里的人身子动了动，朝我转过椅子来了。他脸上还是那副样子——那副我撬轮胎被抓个现行时就见过的样子，那副即使夜行时你也能透过那脸上的层层装备看到的样子，那副他一旦远离公众视野便会回归的样子。那张嘴唇的线条永远毫无波动。那双眼睛永远若有所思，拒人千里。若不是亲眼所见，你绝不可能想象，另一些轻浮而戏谑的光芒有时同样会在这双眼睛里闪烁起来。  
这并不使人惊叹或钦佩。将你心目中两个天差地远的形象往这人身上一重合，你只能立刻感到一阵不可抑止的毛骨悚然。你会提起警惕，尽力察言观色，而心里却清楚都是徒劳。你看不明白他。没人看得明白。  
“脊椎和盆骨，是吗？”我望着他，首先发话了。  
他没理会我，又顾自挪了挪位置。“我还好。”他说。  
“你从马上摔下来了？”  
“差不多。”  
这当然全是假话。  
“大概还要这样多久？”  
“一个月。”  
“该找点时间歇一下了，是吧？”  
我的眼睛瞟向别处。从我口中出来的全是问句——那是难以沟通的表现。  
他沉默了一会儿，又说：“我没想到会在这看见你。”  
“我们不期而遇的次数不少了。”  
“杰森。”他说，“欢迎回来。”  
我怒视向他，拳头攥得更紧了。“不，你恐怕理解错了我的来意。”  
他看着我。  
“我站在这儿，和你说话，”我说，“这不代表现在有任何东西发生了改变。一切照常。你不要误会。”  
“你见过提姆了。”  
“难道你现在还觉得是他的问题？”我不禁抬高了声音，虽然我知道这样楼下的人也听得见了，“听好了，这和他无关，也和那个把我推下瀑布的人无关，甚至和你也无关。这他妈就只是我的问题。我早就告诉过你了。”  
那会儿还是个秋天。我和一伙人正为一单可卡因杵在地下的废弃下水道中等接头，地点是我挑的，除了我没人先前来过此处。老实说，这么做也许是出于一种炫耀。离约定时间还有一阵，同伴的手电灯光已晃得我眼花，索性我便去周围闲逛一圈，毕竟路线早已被我摸清，我闭着眼走也出不了事。就在那时，我听到了脚步声，可循声望去并没有看到一丝光亮。随着声音越来越近，它传来的道路上仍旧是一片黑暗。其他人朝我投来诧异的目光的一刻，我终于想起来，不止我一个人知道这个地方的存在。我夺过一人手里的电筒，朝道路那头照去。脚步声立刻就停止了。  
这是我的警告。我们之中有三个人佩了枪，到时候局面不会很好看。而就我受过的训练来说，我可不知道生存技能里还有基努里维斯那一套。脚步声很快又响起来了，但显然还是在与我们缩短距离。怒火在我胸中越烧越旺，有那么一瞬我几乎要大吼出声。可与此同时，一种接受挑战的兴奋也升腾而起。我比谁都更急不可待地等他出场。  
等那个身形终于在手电的光线范围内浮现出来，我背后的所有人都倒吸了一口气。他伫立在原地，戴着宽沿帽，身上的大衣和手里的提包一成不变。他的下半张脸裹了起来，眼睛在帽檐的阴影里。没人说话。我意识到自己的肩膀都开始颤抖了起来。  
“好一场凯旋，嗯？”我问道，朝他的脸晃晃手里的电筒。他纹丝未动。  
“你回来了。”他开口了，声音照例压得极低。  
“有点意外？”  
“你在这里做什么？”  
“你问的谁？”我故意回头看看其他人，那些脸上的表情现在一个比一个滑稽，“其实我们在这都只为了一件事。那么我可以当个代表——无可奉告。”  
“回去。”他说，语气不容商榷。  
“你是在下命令吗？”我皱起眉。  
“无论你们在干什么，一切到此为止。”  
说完，他重又迈开了步子，似乎想让谈话到此结束。我怒喝一声拦住了他。  
“你给我他妈的别动。”  
他稍稍扬起头，眼睛暴露在了光线之中。  
“去跟你的小跟班发号施令吧，这套对我来说不管用了。”我瞪着他，“现在我请你马上调头滚出我的视线，不然事情就不好收场了。”  
“不。那不是他的错。”他说。  
“哦？你想把这一切归咎在你自己身上吗？”我笑了声，“不，把它们都赖给我吧。老兄，我早就原谅你了，但现在你干的这堆荒唐玩意儿在我看来再也没意思了。我们玩完了， 就这样。”  
“现在可以请你滚蛋了吗？”我将光束从他身上撤开，他的身影再次没入黑暗。  
整个地下通道内再次安静下来。我听到有人的手悄悄摸进了上衣里拿枪，却没有开保险的声音。我下意识地屏住呼吸，狠狠地攥着着电筒的手柄。一股力量正在我体内横冲直撞，我知道我撑不了多久了。  
“快滚！”我又叫了一声。  
不久，脚步声第三次响起来。但它依然坚定不移地在向我们靠拢。那声音在四壁之间回荡，形成一种可畏的气势，仿佛黑暗中有一整群的蝙蝠正振翼朝我们迎面袭来。  
我怔在原地，任凭那个人影擦肩而过。他甚至头也没回。等我能够重新动弹，转过身去，我却发现其他人也毫无动作，只是目送他走向远处。那阵平稳的脚步声仍在继续回响，我再也按耐不住，气急败坏地冲那几个人大喊道：“你们的枪都他妈哪去了？”  
他们面面相觑。  
“你们没看见吗？他就是个人而已！”  
没人回应我。脚步声逐渐远去。  
从此，我和他始终保持距离，我再也不上那些可能碰见他的地方去，他也没有自己找上门来。等抛掉那份差事，我和他见了几次，但都没谈几句便挥手作别。我给他留了我的号码，不过是几乎不怎么使用的那个。一直以来，我都以为事情到此结束了。但它没有。  
“我今天不是来谈这个的，”现在，我对他说，“也许有天我们还得谈，但目前我看不到有这么一天。我只是来看看你怎么样。”  
我看到他放在扶手上的手微微动了动。他垂下眼，似乎在沉思。我明白，他不会和我争论，他几乎不给任何人那样的机会。  
“曾经有一次我对你说过。”他开口。  
“我告诉你，如果有一天你要离开，那不会是我的选择。那是你的。”  
我咬紧牙关。  
“杰森，我一直很相信你。”  
他凝视着我的眼睛，神色沉静如一。我们就这么对视了好一会儿。我猜那个时候，我和他难得地多少理解到了一点对方的意思。  
“走吧，”最后他说，“让我一个人呆会儿。”  
见我默认，他便缓慢地将轮椅转了回去，朝向屏幕。我转身离开，到了门前还是停了下来，回头看看他。  
那个沉默的背影既不属于花花公子，也不属于神秘英雄，是处在二者之间的一个微妙地位置。是的，也许那个在酒吧里的声音已将多年来困扰市民的问题一锤定音：哥谭就是这样。荒淫无度的表象之下藏着点别的东西，一些人们坐在电视机前突然放空大脑时会想起来的东西，因此当它们似乎真的消失时，人们便倍感惆怅。那就是他带来的所有。倘若这儿真的有一个排名的话，那至少现在就是这样了。  
“布鲁斯，”我说，“我希望你很快好起来。”  
等话音结束了好一会儿，他才慢慢地点下头示意。  
我走出书房，安静地穿过走廊，踏上通往楼下的阶梯。这时我听到有一扇门打开，又关上了，接着一阵脚步声靠拢上来，但我没去看。阿尔弗雷德依然等候在大厅，见我的神情，他旋即明白我并不想再多聊些天，也便没有开口。我径直向大门走去，打开门下了阶梯，又迈了好几步远。我的身后再也没传来声响，我知道那人一定正站在门口，犹豫不决。  
于是我略有不耐烦地回转过身去。迪克·格雷森一手扶着门，欲言又止。他不知什么时候把围巾都围好了。又一阵冷风吹过，我抿了抿嘴，皱着眉问道：“你要一起来吗？”  
他显然没料到我会这样问，吃了一惊，但立即踏出门，走到了我身边来。  
“走走？”他对手吹了口热气，问道。  
“走吧。”我说。  
“天可有些冷。”  
“是，我知道。”  
我们出了庄园，开始沿着公路边缘散步。路面在我们眼前延伸到远方成为白纸上的一条黑线，好像我们也会跟着它逐渐缩小，缩小，最终被天际擦除。日光落在我们身上，寂静恒常。  
这和以前的情况不同。即使什么也没说，我也始终清楚地意识到，格雷森就走在我身边。寒流还在往我的脸里钻去，可我的手已经不再发凉了。我什么也没想，只是眯着眼向前远眺。  
沿着那条路可以一直回到哥谭，但光凭步行显然不够实际。五点左右天就会黑，那时郊外气温会降得更快。可我没有任何要停下脚步的意思，格雷森也没有问。再走上一会儿，也许连回庄园吃顿晚饭都很困难了。  
后来，光线开始渐渐暗去，一层幽蓝覆在田野的雪上。我已经感到走得有些累了，鼻腔隐隐作痛，胸膛却因运动而异常暖和。我用余光瞄到格雷森呼出的白雾，它们逐渐消失在空气里。我思索了会儿，问道：“你和克兰西怎么样了？”  
白雾整整消失了好几秒都没有再出现。接着，格雷森叹了口气。“分手了。就前不久。”  
“她提出来的？”  
“对。”  
“这是巧合，还是你一直以来的恋爱都是如此？”  
“噢。别聊这个了。”  
“她为什么那么做？”我问。  
“她觉得她抓不住我。”格雷森说，“那让她很紧张。”  
“哇哦。之前有个女孩也是这么跟我评价你的。”  
“谁？”  
“不重要。现在我猜你的前女友们可能都这么想了。”  
他又呼出长长一口气。  
“你总表现得毫无保留，但实际上揣着一兜子秘密，不是吗？”我笑了声，“你的工作很适合你。”  
“如果挖苦我让你觉得高兴的话，那就随你。”  
“不，我只是在感叹。”我说，“我以前不了解你，格雷森，也没想过要了解。但现在我知道一点了，你跟我一样混球。那倒确实让我挺高兴的。”  
格雷森安静了一会儿。然后我听见，他也笑了。  
“提姆说你问过我怎么样。”  
我尴尬了一下。“有这回事。”  
“我也过了段不太好的日子，所以……”  
“噢。”  
“抱歉，我没想到。”  
“我也没想到。”我闷闷地说。  
我们依然在往前走去。天越来越黑了。  
“他不会说这话，但是我想，杰森，”格雷森说，“他知道，你在做同样的事。”  
“也许吧。”  
“你的采访和报道也在帮助那些无辜的人，只是方式不同罢了。”  
“那你呢？”我问，“你又在做什么？”  
他笑笑。“在做我认同的。”  
我顿了顿。“……那或许我们确实有不少共同点。”  
“我对此倒不是很惊讶。”  
“哦？”  
“我也花了几年时间来处理和他的问题。其实没准人都得这样。”  
“哈，这就是青春期，是吗？”  
“不，那词听起来太想当然了。现实复杂得多。”  
过了会儿，汽车引擎的声音从我们后方的道路上传来。我停下脚步，转头望望那辆驶来的车，又看看格雷森一半埋在围巾里的脸。  
“要回去吗？”我问。  
“暂时不想。”格雷森说。  
“那好。”  
于是我们招手拦下了车，请求司机捎我们一程到市区去。他说话口音听起来南方人，整个路程上热情洋溢，片刻不停地和我们聊他的妻子和十岁的女儿，逗我们发笑。因此，我们最后快快活活地下了车，找了家便利店买些充饥的零食和饮料，又继续在哥谭里漫游。街道大多空空荡荡，只有寒风和雪水融化从屋檐滴落的声响。偶尔一只野猫会停下来看我们两眼，又飞快地走掉。兴许是受了那位司机的启发，我们开始相互讲起了毫无营养的玩笑话，狠戳对方的痛处，却丝毫不觉得愧疚。有时一不留神动静闹得太大，回声震耳欲聋，我们自己也被吓得不轻。这感觉有些像我小时候的日子，我穿着妈妈织的毛衣，跟着伙伴吵嚷地跑过大街小巷。  
路过的一处巷道突然吸引了我的注意，我按住格雷森的肩膀，让他停下来。他困惑地看着我，我向他指指那条巷子，忍俊不禁地问：“你还记得那地方吗？”  
“怎么？”  
“我十四的时候在这儿见了大名鼎鼎的迪克·格雷森第一面。那会儿他还鼻青脸肿地躺在地上。”  
“噢……”他有些难为情地捂住额头，“那是个紧急情况。”  
“警官的职业病？”  
“事实上我以前是侦探。”  
“喔，真酷。我记得你连我的名字也没问就打辆车把我送回去了。”  
“然后我发现你占了我的房间。”  
“是这么回事。”  
“老实说，那段日子挺糟心的，我可再也不想回那时候去了。”  
“我也不。”我说。  
我们一齐笑了声，又继续向前走。  
月亮从云层里露出来的时候，格雷森跟着我回到了我住的公寓。他一进门便毫不顾忌地在我沙发上倒下，看起来确实累的够呛。我打开暖气，然后去冰箱翻找了一阵，只搜出一盘吃剩一半的披萨，便将就着把它放进微波炉热一热，再另外冲了两杯麦片。等东西准备完，我把它们端到了茶几上，用脚踢踢格雷森的腿，让他挪点位置。  
“不好意思。没什么可吃了。”我说。  
“我觉得我现在也没什么胃口。”格雷森把围巾拆下来，堆在脸上。  
“要看点什么吗？”  
“不用。”  
“你半夜饿醒的时候别叫我。”  
“那我可不保证。”  
“见鬼去吧。”  
我不再管他，自己拿起一杯麦片喝了起来。室温逐渐回暖，格雷森翻身把外套脱了，随手扔到另一张单人沙发上。偶尔他小声咕哝两句，我听不清。  
喝完麦片，我继续坐了会儿，然后拍拍格雷森最后一次叫他起来吃东西，便进浴室去刷牙洗澡了。我从那儿出来的时候，格雷森已经重新坐起了身。我告诉他明天我要回去工作，道声晚安就关门进了卧室。  
我在床边坐下时忽然想起来似乎应该向他说句谢谢，但思索半晌，还是没有再出去。床头灯下面放着看了一半的安德森的小说，我拿起来翻看了几页，那些孤独又岑寂的字眼在我面前跳跃，却怎么也跳不进我的眼里。  
片刻，卧室门被敲响了两下。我抬起头，盯住它。我看到了一种预兆，不确定是否要去相信它。安静了一会儿后，我问：“怎么了？”  
门把缓慢地转动起来，接着门被缓缓推开，格雷森站在那，光着脚，头发因为刚才躺着的姿势被压成了一个古怪的形状。他的眼神和在韦恩庄园时如出一辙。我把书放了回去，双手合握起来，等着看他下一步要做什么。我什么也不想说。  
格雷森走了过来，在我面前停下。我没仰头去看他的脸，只是盯着他身上毛衣的纹路。要是仔细回想一番，局面会发展到现在这幅模样倒也不算什么意外。于是我说服我自己，抬手尝试性地去拉他。  
“噢，不，”他的手迅速躲开了，“它太冷了。这样。”  
他用手臂搂住我的脖子，俯下身来吻我。我闭上眼，抓住他攀上床来的腿，引导它们盘住我的腰。当我的手摸到他冰凉的双脚时，他笑了一声。那个吻并不火热，长久而又平静，就像我们下午在公路上的漫谈的延续。我听到窗户被风吹拂发出的细微的响动。也许又要下雪了，我想。  
当我的一只手从他的后腰慢慢摸进裤子里时，他停了下来，和我拉开距离。“呃，不好意思。我真的累得不行了。”  
“所以你就是进来借张床的？”我问。  
“差不多。”  
“我以为报酬会多一点。”  
“现在的话这点就够了。”他从我身上挪开，顾自脱掉毛衣，把裤子蹬下床，然后便躺进了靠墙的里端。“以后还有的是时间。”  
“你的意思是就这样了？”我转头去看他。  
“什么？”他问，随即明白过来，“啊，对，就这样吧。”  
“好吧。”我说，也跟着躺上了床。  
我熄了灯，和他一起裹进了被子里。他惬意地舒了口气。  
“你本来就打算把我晾在沙发上的？”  
“我没找到什么更好的方案。”  
“噢，那感谢我吧。”  
“我刚才想过要这么做的。”  
“是吗？”  
“闭嘴吧。”我说。“睡个好觉。”  
当彻底静下来之后，困意很快便把我卷进了梦乡。

在我十五岁， 到达命运的悬崖前不久的一个夜晚，我一如既往地跟在布鲁斯·韦恩身后，前往哥谭附近的一个山村。我们走了很长一段泥路，又乘船过了片小湖。当村庄的灯光终于映入眼帘时，一阵烦躁不安突然攫住了我。我停下脚步，叫住了身前的人。  
“我们不能耽搁。”布鲁斯回头看了看我，说道。  
“不。”我说。赶了近两小时的路，我已经气喘吁吁。  
“这没得商量。”  
“这有用吗？”我问。  
他的眼睛眯了一下，我知道他这下认真了。  
“你说什么？”  
“我明白这里是哪种地方。我觉得我们帮不了他们的忙。很快他们又会得病，也许在我们赶来之前就死了。难道不是这样吗？”  
他沉默了一会。“没错。”他说。  
但他立刻转回了身去。“该走了。”  
“他们不可能一直活下去！”我有些急了。  
“对。但我们依然要去。”  
“你一直明白这回事？”  
“是的。”  
“即便这样你也还在继续？”  
“是的。”  
“哪怕知道你救不了他们？”  
“是的。”  
“如果你现在不想去，”他说，“你也可以在这里等我。”  
“你宁愿把我搁在这儿也要去做完工作吗？”我问。  
他望着我，好长一段时间都一言不发。我已经得到答案了。  
“走吧。”我说。

春天时，我准备动身离开哥谭。我买好了车票，下午两点就要出发。在此之前我和罗伊在那家我们经常光顾的热狗店见了面，权当告别。直到那时，他依然不知道我的真名。我打算和他坦白的那天他回绝了我，声称这无关紧要。他和女朋友已经同居了，那个女孩叫科莉，第一次正式和她见面时我发现她比我印象中还要漂亮，笑起来的样子把人心都要烧焦。  
他没有说任何挽留我的话，不过问了些所有送行的人们都会问的问题。但我只是摇摇头。我从来没有对未来精心做过准备，我离开哥谭，正如我来的时候那般，两手除了当下什么也没握住。如此说来，我注定不会成为一个伟大的人。但那也不是我要关心的问题了。  
我把盆栽送给了房东老太，只简单收拾了些衣物放进行李，书一本也没有带走。下一个住进那间屋子的人将会看见它们整整齐齐地排在书柜里，因为房东老太会定期打扫，它们不会沾上一点灰尘。也许我的故事也会被说给他听——虽然一定只是冰山一角——接着他便按自己的喜好把屋内重新整顿一番，把我彻底从那间屋子里清扫出去，过后偶尔在一个不经意的时刻，他又会突然想起我这个人来。  
我辞职的那天晚上，克兰西同我和罗伊一块去了酒吧。她一定在那个时候就猜到了我接下来的打算，于是她认真地告诉我，她很遗憾到现在为止依然没搞懂我这人到底是什么样的。她认为我包袱很重，建议我想开一点，放松自己。我没回答她，仅仅笑了笑，请她和罗伊再喝一杯。  
“好吧，我想我还是得说，”罗伊开口，眼睛望着我的箱子，“也许朋友在你心里并不是非常重要，但是——”  
“嘿。”我打断他，“也许有天我就回来了。”  
“你会回来吗？”  
“是啊。我想我他妈最后离不开这个地儿。”  
将近一点时，我到店外叫了两计程车。罗伊最后给了我个拥抱，拍了拍我的背。  
“要好运，哥们儿。真的。”  
“我知道。”  
我坐上车，看着他逐渐从街角消失。去车站的路不长，再过好几个街区就能到。街景接连不断从蓝色的玻璃上滑过，曾有无数个日夜我将那些建筑、招牌与路标一一看进眼里，在我心中构筑起我对这个城市的定义。它对我而言，从来不是故乡那么简单。  
到车站时，我一眼就看到格雷森站在路边等我。我从后备箱拿了行李，便不紧不慢地朝他走过去。他伸手要帮我推行李，我摇了摇头。  
“布鲁斯今天得去坐诊。”他说，“卢修斯说他要再多旷一天工，就要请他把工资翻倍了。”  
“都是借口而已。他什么时候缺钱了？”我撇撇嘴。  
“他就那样，你知道。”  
“说真的，我希望德雷克给他多制造点麻烦。”  
“提姆可不是那样的人。”  
“那就再找一个。”  
“再找一个？”  
“谁说得准还有没有呢。”  
我们走到候车室找了位置坐下，此后的二十分钟内谁也没有说话。我和格雷森都知道，这一切无需多言，当检票的广播响起来的时候，你就得起身离开。这是人自己选的。我三次把车票从口袋里摸出来，拈在手里转过一圈，看了又看。  
临行时分，格雷森抱了抱我，在我的颈侧轻吻了一下。我揉了下他的头发，冲他点点头，便转头走向检票的队伍。我再也没去看他。从始至终，我都不知道，他究竟是用怎样的眼神目送我进站上车的。  
我坐在靠窗的座椅里，行李或许就在我脚下隔着一层铁皮的地方。现在，生活，我的所有生活都装在那里面了。它提起来压根没什么分量。哥谭里那些我所知晓的大大小小的人物重又在我眼前掠过，等大巴车跑起来的时候，它们也会被甩到地平线上去。微妙的焦躁在我心头浮动。我想起汤姆，他打破了原本牢固的边界，那只会是个开始，此后还可能发生什么，我无从知晓。我想起伊丽莎白，之前听人说她的恋情进展得相当顺利，快要进入筹备结婚的阶段了。我想起我的两份工作，两伙同事。我想起我的童年，我的父母。我想起布鲁斯，阿尔弗雷德，德雷克，最后又是格雷森。喔，那是我的一整个过去啊。  
大巴车启动了。我闭上眼，把头靠在玻璃上，让自己思绪平息下来。现在，我不再去关心那些事了。我满脑子只想着外面热烘烘的太阳、黏糊糊的绿叶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和预计的字数相差不多，不过总归第一次写到这么长，还是有点惊讶。我依然不太习惯连载这种形式，希望以后这样的情况越少越好（。）  
> 此前读了不少朋友写的快乐故事，和另一些拼命活着的文字，有了点感触，自己也就来动笔试试。感觉很久没使用过一人称了，非常怀念。  
> 这里提到的那本小说是《小镇畸人》。开始的开始，我是想看能不能说一个安德森那样风格的故事的，只是一正式搞起来便又走飘了。这也算种常态。  
> 标题起初定的粥的Idler's Dream，考虑过后决定换成这个，勉强也对得上意思。我始终对中文标题存在偏好。当然，两个都是用来嘲讽我自己……也许和故事还是多少有点联系。


End file.
